Thank You
by Candy
Summary: Dorothy goes to thank Quatre. Ok Yaoi/Yuri fans give this one a chance please? I put my heart into this story... with the description and emotions. It also took me forever to get the right song for this couple so please please PRETTY PLEASE review it ok?


AN: HEY AGAIN! Well I gave you a silly little song fic, so now its time for a serious one! I wanted to get a song that described Dorothy and Quatre's Relationship… but it was hard as hell to find one… I WAS going to use Head Over Feet by Alanis Morisette but it's already been done… so I found this one. And I thought "Hey this is REEEEEEEEALLY a good song for them… other then the la la la's." SO enjoy

Disclaimer: Kind and Generous belongs to Natalie Merchant… GW isn't mine.

Thank You

~ La-la-la-la… ~.   


I walk down the long hall to his office ignoring the meek protests of the Secretary I had bumped into causing her to spill papers all over the place. I barely glanced back at her as she piped: "Miss, MISS! You can't go in there!" 

I scoff. 

She didn't even bother to ask why I was here or if I had an appointment.

Some secretary. 

Well it's not like I gave her the chance to ask… in fact… I don't really give ANYONE a chance… and I suppose that's why I'm here right now.

Yes… that's why I'm standing in front of the closed oak doors to his office... because I never really gave him a chance… especially when he deserved one, I was a blind fool not to notice that. I was not only a blind fool… but a deaf one as well… Although I may be a fool for not giving him what he deserved, I do not believe I am a fool for what I'm about to do.

I'm going to thank him and I'm going to apologize, because… he saved me. 

I take a deep breath, smooth my hair down and turn the knob of the door.

His office is large… no surprise there. As owner of his father's corporation, he's bound to have many luxuries. But my eyes aren't searching for any signs or hints of riches or aristocracy… no… my eyes are searching for his… and I do believe my heart is as well… 

He hears the door shut, obviously… but his manners must fail him, because he does not look up.

I wait a moment, only to be answered by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the left corner of his office.

I begin growing impatient and clear my throat.

Look at me!

"Miss Libby, I don't care for any tea at the moment, and whoever is on the phone can wait… I'm too busy with this paper work to be disturbed."

I smirk. Miss Libby? Must be the secretary.

"Well, I must say Mr. Winner, I'm very glad I didn't call."

He freezes, and this time he DOES look up.

My eyes find what they were searching for. 

Teal… blue, green, gray… all rolled into one… they meet my violet eyes… their normally mellow colors in his face… now express surprise… shock… disbelief… 

"M-Miss Dorothy?" 

"Hello Mr. Winner."

~ You've been so kind and generous, 

I don't know how you keep on giving.

For your kindness, I'm in debt to you. 

For your selflessness, my admiration… ~

He stands abruptly causing some of the various papers on his desk to flutter around and eventually fall to the green carpet. He doesn't seem to notice…and neither do I, really. I'm still enchanted by those eyes… those cool… yet blazing eyes…

His eyes.

"Miss Dorothy… Wha… What are you doing here?"

I feel my heart begin racing and my nerve fleeting. He looks so… so naïve… so innocent… I feel guilt replacing my fluttering heart. I hurt him… I could've killed him… why did I bother coming here and torturing myself like this? Why bother? Why should he want to see you again? Why WOULD he? 

For once I feel speechless… 

"Miss Dorothy?"

He's left his desk and walked over to me. He's so close to me… so dangerously close. Oh Quatre, why do you torment me so? Why are you so kind? Why are you kind to me? 

He places a hand on my shoulder.

I shiver internally, as a warm chill bursts from my heart and my guilt and flows through my veins and nerves. My head pounds meeting the pace of my heart.

Is it just me or is the room spinning?

There are so many things I feel for this one man… its positively amazing. I feel admiration for his kindness, yet contempt for his weakness. I feel pride in your peace… but shame for your forgiveness… How can one person cause so much conflict within me? 

"Miss Dorothy are you alright?"

I snap back to reality. The pounding is gone. The spinning has stopped.

But his eyes are still there… and they're boring into mine.

I place a cold mask over my face… covering any emotion that might have shown through in the moment of insane fantasy that just washed over me. 

"Yes Mr. Winner, I'm quite well actually."

He removes his hand.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing well."

__

  
I try to ignore his polite statement… but if I dissect that sentence… break it down… maybe it could have more meaning? Maybe I am acting like a giddy school girl… maybe I'm deluding myself… maybe…

"As to why I'm here," I say flatly. It's amazing how ones voice can be extremely monotonous without even knowing it.

"I want answers… and I have some explanations."

He raises a blonde brow. 

"Oh… well at the moment I'm slightly busy…"

I cringe. No… I'm going to lose my nerve if I don't do this now. Oh Quatre, please allow me this one chance to explain… give me the chance that I didn't give you… you're the selfless one… although I don't quite understand how or why you are… 

"Mr. Winner, I hate to inconvenience your schedule, but it is extremely important that I speak with you now." He raises a quizzical brow. I can see him debating weather to let me stay or make me leave. Let me stay, Quatre! Let me explain! Give me a Chance… I owe you that much.

His eyes become a shade lighter, I note, as he slowly sighs with a wistful smile. A smile? Why are you smiling Quatre? Are you smiling at me? Or at a thought you've just had? "You may stay, and we can talk…" he takes my hand gently. "You look like you could use someone to talk to." 

__

  
Oh Quatre You have no idea…

  
~ For everything you've done, you know I'm bound…

I'm bound to thank you for it. ~  


He walks back over to his desk, sits in his large, comfortable, reclining chair and motions for me to sit in the seat opposite him. I obey willingly, and place my handbag on the floor beside me. Quatre folds his hands and looks at me expectantly. "Miss Catalonia…"

"Dorothy."

"Dorothy… why have you come here today? I do believe the last time we spoke was on the Libra." 

He doesn't smile, nor does he frown. He just looks at me. Waits for me… His eyes seem worried… does he sense my fear?

And of course he had to bring up the Libra. 

Damned Libra… that was the biggest mistake of my life.

"That's actually why I have come today."

He sits back and sighs. "I must say, I didn't think I would be seeing you this soon… and that we would be talking about that when I did see you."

"Well some things need to be said, Mr. Winner."

"That's true… say what you must."

I take a breath. 

"I came to say I'm sorry… and…" I hesitate.

"Dorothy?" He questions… his calm placid eyes wavering with what looks to be… tears?

Tears for me?

~ La-la-la-la... ~  


"I came to say thank you."

__

~ You've been so kind and generous,   
I don't know how you keep on giving.   
For your kindness, I'm in debt to you.   
And I never could have come, this far without you… ~  


As soon as they appeared in his eyes, the tears are gone. Now confusion once again claims his features, and he leans forward, interested. "Thank me? For what?" He looks down, obviously regretting something. "I haven't done anything worthy of thanks." He bites his lip. "I've… I've let so many people down Dorothy… more then you could imagine. I haven't done anything that deserves thanks!" He looks back up at me, his eyes filled with tears once again. "Especially yours."

I gasp.

How wrong can you be Quatre? Don't you know what you've done for me? Don't you know what you've saved me from? 

Suddenly I feel angry. I feel envy of his innocence. The fool doesn't realize how much he's touched someone's life? 

I stand up and smack my hands down on the desk.

"DAMNIT QUATRE!"

He gasps and scoots back. "Dorothy?"

"YOU'RE A FOOL! DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING SO WONDERFUL FOR ME THAT I WAS ABLE TO CHANGE! YOU'VE TOUCHED SO MANY PEOPLE'S LIVES IN A WONDERFUL WAY AND YET YOU DON'T SEE?"

He becomes angry as well and jumps up just as I did, and leans over his desk so his face is inches from mine..

I didn't know he had it in him.

__

~ For everything you've done, you know I'm bound   
I'm bound to thank you for it. ~  


"I'm not a fool Dorothy." He says in a sorrowful, yet angry voice. "I may have touched some peoples lives in a great way… maybe in a wonderful way… but I've destroyed lives too… and I can't accept thanks when I am unworthy of it." 

I find myself intoxicated by his smell and eyes… and his words shake me to my core… This boy. He's a stained angel… a corrupt innocent… a victim of war's insanity… and he blames himself?

I reach out my hand and stroke his cheek. He shivers against my touch and stiffens slightly, yet keeps his eyes on mine.

"Oh Quatre," I whisper. "Don't you see?"

~ La-la-la-la... ~  


I pull my hand back.

"You've saved me."

~ Oh, I want to thank you for so many gifts you gave:   
The love, the tenderness, I wanna thank you. 

I want to thank you for your generosity, the love,   
And the honesty that you gave me.   
I want to thank you show my gratitude,   
My love, and my respect for you, I want to thank you ~  


He sits back down in his chair hard. Like I smacked him. He has a confused, frightened expression on his face. 

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You've saved me, Quatre. I was going down a one way street, blind and in the wrong direction. I made so many wrong choices because of my foolish rage, and no one cared. No one gave me a second thought, not a care… but you… Quatre, on the Libra, you showed me compassion, care, generosity, and kindness. While I tried to take your life you tried to save my soul, and you did, Quatre. You saved me… in every way a person can be saved."

He looks stunned.

~ Oh, I want to, 

Thank you, thank you... thank you, thank you. ~  


"Dorothy… I… I never knew that I…" he stops his blubbering and runs a hand through his hair, staring down at the desk. 

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How am I the one… that saved you like that?"

I smile, and silently slip a small note on his desk.

"Because Quatre, you're kind… kinder then me even."

He looks up at me, his youthful eyes flooding with tears. I brush a stray one away from his cheek. "Dorthy?" he asks not above a whisper. I place a finger on my lips and smile. "Shhh.Go back to your work Quatre… maybe I'll see you again sometime. Until then, thank you, Quatre. I owe you my life." I bend over and kiss his tear stained cheek lightly, pick up my bag and turn to exit the door.

"Miss Dorothy!" he calls behind me, desperation evident in his voice, as well as pain and confusion.

I turn to him. "Hm?"

He opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it. He blushes, fumbles for words then blurts. "You know, I forgave you on the Libra."

I smile. "I know… but I felt that I had to say it to you in person."

He nods. "Good bye Dorothy."

I turn once again and open the door. 

~ I want to, 

Thank you, thank you... thank you, thank you. ~  


"Dorothy!" He calls again.

"Yes?" I turn around once more.

"Thank YOU… its good to know that I was able to help someone."

I smile wider. "Yes, I can imagine so."

"You've helped me too ya know?"

I close my eyes and turn around, still smiling. "I'm glad I was of assistance. Good day, Mr. Winner."

"Good day Miss Catalonia. Perhaps we could have dinner together sometime?" 

I open the door. "Perhaps. My number is on that little white card on your desk. So long Quatre."

I exit his office, feeling happier than I ever have in my life.

"Thank you, Quatre." 


End file.
